


Her and I

by pxdunn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Canon LGBTQ Character, Demon Realm (The Owl House), F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, My First The Owl House Fic, The Human Realm (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxdunn/pseuds/pxdunn
Summary: Luz goes to Hexside for the first time to learn magic like other witches, even though she's a human. There she meets Willow and later Gus, her new friends.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Kudos: 34





	1. Hexside

I woke up to a knock at my door but I ignored it at first, I was still very tired from last night. I should’ve probably done what Eda told me yesterday… “Do not stay all night playing those video games with King while I go out to visit my sister” I could hear her say it and say it again, over and over in my head. The person started knocking again on the door but a little bit more louder this time. 

Luz: “Who is it?”

I asked with an annoyed-sleepy tone to whoever was on the other side. 

Eda: “Goodmorning, kid, come down stairs to have breakfast”

It was Eda, just telling me to wake up already. Her voice sounded like she didn't want to wake up but had to anyways. 

Eda: “Oh, also, remember today is your first day at Hexside”

Luz: “Hexside? First day--? Oh, right!”

It took me a few seconds…minutes, to finally be able to stand up from bed. I looked at my closet trying to find something nice to wear, there weren't many options so I instantly knew it wouldn’t be that hard to decide. I found a purple shirt, dark pants, dark shoes, a green jacket that I put around me, and a purple kind of looking winter hat. I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling like a super-star, and then I made my way down stairs for breakfast. The stairs making noises every second i stepped in one, that’s how old the stairs were at this point I guess. I didn’t see Eda around once I was in the kitchen, so I decided to grab a chair and wait for her until she came back. 

A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps come into the kitchen. It was the owl lady, Eda, and also King. They were arguing about something but all I could hear while they were entering the kitchen was 

Eda: “King...King! I thought I told you a million times not to do that!”

King: “Yeah,yeah, sorry”

I guess they decided to forget about whatever it was that they were arguing about once they saw me in the kitchen waiting for them. King sat on my lap while Eda served me my breakfast. Eda made pancakes with eggs and she also gave me orange juice, the breakfast was amazing! Eda even decided to learn how to make human food just for me. 

Luz: “Wow, Eda, this is delicious!”

I said to her while putting more food in my mouth. She just snorted and then just answered with a smile.

Luz: “What are you guys gonna do while I’m gone?”

Eda: “You know, the usual. Owlbert will find some human treasure, and we’ll just go put the stand and get some snails”

Eda said while walking towards the fridge to get something. I finished eating my breakfast, and since there was some time left before school, King asked me to scratch his tummy for a bit.

Sometime later, I said ‘bye’ to Eda, King and Hooty, then I left from The Owl House and made my way to Hexside. My walk was pretty calm and peaceful, which was enjoyable, until I heard my phone buzz which alarmed me. I grabbed my phone from my backpack and turned it on and since it was taking a while for it to turn back on, I continued walking leisurely. 

Once my phone was on, I saw that someone texted me. ‘¡Hola, Cariño! How are you doing?’ It was my mom checking up on me. ‘I’m doing great, mami!’ It was really nice to talk to my mom, but I also felt…guilty? ‘How’s summer camp so far?’. I didn’t like the fact that I’ve been lying to her about being in summer camp for almost a month now, but I also don’t want to know how she’ll react if she found out I’m lying to her. ‘It’s amazing here! I gotta go now. Talk to you later, mom!’ is the only thing I was able to reply with.

A few seconds later she replied to me with a heart, then I put my phone back inside my backpack. Now, finally paying attention to my surroundings, I noticed I’ve been walking the opposite way from where I was supposed to go. I started to run fast heading the other way. I knew there were still a few more minutes before school started, but those minutes wouldn’t be enough if I just walked there like nothing. 

I finally took a break from running after I saw that I was in the school area. After some time, I started to walk closer to the school to meet up with the principal, Bump. There were different groups of people there; Popular girls, Some boys looking like they work in the Mafia, and other people just minding their own business. I found the principal’s office a few minutes later and knocked on the door a few times, until I got a response. 

There wasn’t really that much stuff inside the principal’s office, just a bunch of trophies and other unknown weird looking stuff that were attached to the walls. 

Bump: “Luz,right? Welcome to Hexside”

The Principal told me, I nodded my head to let him know it was me.

Bump: “Here’s your schedule, your locker number, and now you can make your way to your class”

He said while giving me two pieces of paper that had my schedule and locker number. I found my locker in less than a minute, but I was having trouble opening it. “Am I putting the right numbers? What am I doing wrong?” I asked myself while still trying to open the big locker. About 5 minutes had passed and I hadn't been able to open my locker.

Luz: “2...5...0...0…”

I whispered the numbers to myself. 

Luz: “4...5...9”

The locker still wouldn’t open which made me groan.

???: “Need help?”

A voice from a few feet away from me asked. I nodded while giving the person the piece of paper. It was a girl, she looked like she was the same age as me, she had dark blue hair; She was wearing a white shirt, a light green jacket, light green pants, and white shoes. The girl tried and tried to open the locker, but it still didn’t work.

She tried one more time and after that, she grabbed me by the wrist and took me with her back to the Principal’s office. She knocked a few times and then opened the door. 

Bump: “Oh, hello”

The Principal said while eating a sandwich.

???: “Hello, sir. We came here to know if this is the correct locker number for…her”

He grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it for a bit. The principal stood up and walked over to get something. 

Bump: “Here, sorry for the confusion, this is the actual number to open your locker” 

Bump said and gave the number to the other girl, I followed her out of the office and to my locker. Once we were there, she tried the number and was able to open it. She then took a look at a locker that was kinda close to mine. 

???: “Huh, didn’t notice your locker was a few feet close to mine”

Luz: “Well, uh, thanks for the help there”

???: “No problem”

The girl said, still looking at her locker, she then turned around to walk away. 

Luz:“Wait! I didn’t get your name”

I said which made her turn around to look at me. She looked at me for a few seconds, confused about why I wanted her name.

Willow: “Willow, My name’s Willow...and you’re…?”

Luz: “I’m Luz”

Willow: “Well, see you around, Luz”

Willow said and then walked away. I looked at my schedule and started walking to my next class. While walking, I was thinking about Willow, I didn’t know anyone in this school so it’s nice to know she helped me atleast. I entered Art class, there were people in there already but it was obvious there were some people not there yet. I walked into the large classroom and looked for a table I could sit in. Then I saw a table which nobody seemed to sit on, there was only a girl with green hair looking out of a window, sitting right in front of it.

Before sitting, I asked the girl if anyone sat there, she just shocked her head and continued looking out the window. Three more girls entered the class; One with pink hair, one with brown hair, and another girl whose hair was dark with some...dark?. A few minutes later, the bell rang which meant the class was starting.

The teacher told us that they didn’t have much work for us, that today we could just paint something or even someone if we wanted. It took me a while, but I decided I would paint Eda, King and I, inside The Owl House having fun with each other. I mixed some colors from time-to-time, added more details and basically just tried to make it look weirdly beautiful. Moments later, the bell rang and I made my way to my locker.

I took a look at my schedule and saw that I had 30 minutes of break, that was enough so I could get some food. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around to see Willow and another boy behind her. 

Willow: “Hey, Luz. I wanted to know if you would like to sit with us at Lunch”.

She asked which I quickly nodded my head. I then grabbed my food and sat down with them on a table that was way at the back. 

Willow: “Augustus this is Luz, Luz this is Augustus. You can also call him Gus for short”.

Willow told both of us, Gus and I. He seemed like he was a little bit younger than me, not that young though maybe just 2 years younger, and seemed really excited for some reason. 

Gus: “You’re actually a human? Here? On the Boiling Isles?”.

Luz: “Yes, yes I am”

Willow: “Huh, I didn’t even notice that. Gus is a literal expert when it comes to human stuff”.

Gus spended most of our time asking me about everything from my world. Willow only sat there, stared, listened and smiled while Gus and I were talking. 

Gus: “Woah! there’s so much stuff I have to know!”

He exclaimed. He was about to ask me something, but then we saw something get thrown on the table, a little piece of paper. Willow grabbed it and opened it, she read whatever it was to herself and then looked at someone, with an annoyed face. 

I turned around to see who she was looking at, close to the lockers I could the girls from earlier. The pink haired one laughing, and then the other 2 laughed except the last girl, the one with green hair. She looked at them like she was annoyed but used to it at the same time, and then she just rolled her eyes. They all walked away and I turned around to see Willow looking like she was about to murder someone.

Luz: “And who are they?”

Willow: “Them? The pink haired witch is Bosha, The one with green hair is Amity, and the other two are Cat and Skara” 

Willow answered my question, now being more calmed. I took a look at the note, it was from… Bosha, ‘Hey, Willow. I see you found a new friend… Hope she doesn’t leave like the other one did before! I mean, it wouldn’t be surprising why you would have no friends at some point. From, Bosha’. 

I turned to Willow, Gus was telling her to just ignore them, so I knew I didn't have to tell her the same thing. After a while, Gus,Willow and I made our ways to our next classes. The rest of the day was just kinda boring, not that much though. Time later, I was already out of school and walked back to The Owl House to meet up with Eda and King.

Once I was close to the giant house, I saw Hooty talking to a bird. 

Hooty: “Oh, man! I can tell we are gonna be great friends! Hoot, Hoot!” 

The owl tube said. It seemed like he was distracted, so I took a chance to enter without him noticing. I closed the door behind me while I still heard Hooty talk to the bird. “I’m home!” I screamed, a few seconds later, King came running into the living room and jumped into my arms. The little demon started laughing with happiness and then hugged me.

Eda:“There you are! Welcome back, kid. How did your first day at Hexside go?”

Luz: “It was great! Though it was kinda boring, I made two new friends!”

Eda: “I’m so proud of you! Well, it’s getting late. I left food for you in the kitchen, kid.” 

Luz: “Goodnight, Miss.Eda!” 

I said while I saw Eda walk upstairs. King then jumped off my arms and followed the sleepy owl lady. I put my backpack on the floor, kinda close to the door, and decided I would go eat what Eda made for me.

I entered the empty kitchen and then there, I saw what Eda had made for me. Some time later, I finished eating and decided to go to my room. I opened the door and stepped into the dark room. I then changed my clothes and into my pajamas. I looked at the ceiling for a while and smiled thinking about today nonstop, and a while after, I was already asleep.


	2. Short Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a talk with Amity.

I closed the door behind me while making my way to school. 

Hooty: “Have a hoot day,Luz!”

Hooty said to me as he saw me start to walk away. I turned around and waved my hand, then I started to walk forward again. It has already been almost 2 weeks since I’ve started going to school. This time, I made sure not to get distracted and go the right way to school. While I was already walking inside the school area, I saw other people chatting with each other. I entered the school and started walking towards my locker. While I was getting closer to my locker, I saw Willow and Gus. 

Luz: “Hey there, new friends! Ready for another day?”

I asked in excitement while making finger guns for no reason. Willow laughed and then nodded, Gus just smiled. 

Willow: “How’s been your morning so far?”

I opened my locker and looked inside for my science book. 

Luz: “I’m doing great, thanks for asking” 

Gus looked as I closed my locker and took my science book out. 

Gus: “Science class, huh?”

He asked, and I answered to him with a simple nod. Seconds later, the bell rang and we said “bye” to each other. After a while, I found Science class and opened the door.Almost every table seemed to already have someone, most people would just look at me like they were disgusted. I thought it might be because of my ears, so I obviously just sat by myself, a few tables close to the back.

A few minutes later, the room was filled with people whispering about me. I didn’t pay much attention to them, I just waited for the class to start. The class went by fast, and I quickly got out of there. I met with Willow again, this time, Gus wasn’t here because he didn’t want to be late for his Club. We chatted for a few minutes about stuff that we enjoy doing.

It wasn’t long for me to then see Bosha,Amity and Skara walk by. They were talking about something. Then Bosha noticed us, Willow and I, and put her hands and pretended like they were glasses. 

Bosha: “Oh, hey, look at me! I’m Willow, I'm super stupid!” 

She also said other stuff that aren't so family friendly. Skara laughed and whispered something to just the three of them, the three eyed witch laughed while Amity just stayed quiet, and they just kept walking.

Luz: “Don’t worry, Willow. Just ignore them” 

I said trying to make Willow feel better. She just looked at the floor for a few seconds and then looked back up at me. 

Willow: “I know, I just have to ignore them” 

She told me, then, she said something, but I wasn’t able to hear what Willow said. 

Luz: “What was that?” 

She flinched and just smiled at me awkwardly like nothing. 

Luz: “Anyways...what’s your next class?” 

Willow: “My next class is...art!”

After a few hours, I made my way to Lunch, to meet with Willow and Gus. “Hello, fellow friends” I said to them with a smile. We talked for a bit and helped Gus with a presentation that he was having in a few days about humans, facts about them, and stuff like that. I turned around, since I heard people laughing. It was the same girls, the same bullies. They were laughing and making jokes about Willow. I turned to her to see she was embarrassed and she was hiding inside her hoodie. 

One of the girls stood up and walked out from this big room. I took that moment to also stand up and follow her. I saw the green haired witch enter the bathroom, she started to walk towards one of the sinks. She just looked at the sink for a few seconds, and then she sighed. I took that moment to get a few feet close to her, I wanted to talk. She heard my footsteps, but didn’t flinch or anything, she just looked up to me. 

Amity: “Oh, it’s you, the...new human girl” 

Luz: “Yes, that’s me”

She didn’t look at me for a while, but once she did look up to me and gave me a look that said. 

Amity: “What do you want?”

Luz: “I just want to ask you; Could you and your other...friends stop bothering Willow?”

I said to which she just rolled her eyes and murmured something. There was a silence between us, I just kept quiet waiting for an answer, while she might have stayed quiet to not have to answer the question.

Luz: “So is that a yes or a no?”

She stayed quiet for a few more seconds and then just started to walk to my direction.

Luz: “I’m waiting” 

Amity: “Look human, if I could I would have done that a while ago, don’t you think? And besides, it's none of your business, darling” 

The green haired witch said in almost a sad tone, and then walked past me and left. I once again followed her, I was confused. 

Luz: “What is that supposed to mean?” 

I asked her. She turned around to look at me, but then just kept walking. I walked close to her. 

Luz: “Don't ignore me like it's nothing”

Amity: “Just leave me alone, sweetheart, go back with your friends”

Now, she seemed more angry and annoyed than before this. I shook my head in response to her question, and continued following her back to the Cafeteria. 

Before entering the Cafeteria she stopped me with her hand. I was confused at why she stopped me but then I remembered her friends. If they saw that I was with the green haired witch, who knew what they would say or do to her… or me. 

Luz: “Look, I just need for you guys to stop bothering Willow, I don't want to fight or anything”

I told her in a low tone so nobody could hear us. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then faced me again.

Amity: “You humans are so considerate and caring, huh? Just leave it here, and forget that we ever talked about this, okay? Now, see you never, sweetie. Have a nice day”

Then she started to walk away from me and to her friends, I was left there standing alone. I decided to move from there and go back with Willow and Augustus, before they thought that something happened to me. They would either think I got knocked out by someone or worse.

Gus: “There she is!”

Willow: “Luz, where were you? You disappeared after Amity also left the Cafeteria”

Luz: “I had to go to the bathroom really quick, sorry guys”


	3. Dreams

Amity's POV:

I said goodnight to my siblings, well my sister was going to spend the night at someone's house, unlike me and my brother. I turned all light's off and went to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room, it wasn't reality... “This doesn't seem like a sweet dream or reality. Is this another nightmare? Come on!” I said to myself. This whole week I've been having nightmares, these dreams didn’t even last until sunrise. I decided to get this done, so I started walking around a dark room, waiting for the next thing to happen. It didn’t take long for me to see everything white afterwards. 

Then I once again opened my eyes, but this time to see a room. The room was kinda messy, I couldn’t really see it since it was blurry for some reason. I saw someone coming inside and then all of the sudden, it all went black again. I was then back in the dark room, no door, no windows, nothing.

A few seconds passed and nothing had happened. I decided to sit down and wait to see what is the next thing that will happen. I sat down for a while, and at some point I began to feel… weak...tired. First; My feet hurt, then my legs, then my arms, and then my whole body. I layed down on the floor, still feeling a lot of pain in my body. What seemed like 20 minutes after, I heard or I thought I heard something walking towards me. 

I tried my best to kinda sit down to see who or what it was, but there was nothing. The pain started to feel worse every minute. A while after, I saw a figure walking towards me. The figure got close to me, not that close, we were a few feet apart, and the figure was all covered in dark. It had the shape of a witch, basically a person, and it was looking right at me. I felt uncomfortable with it looking at me, like it was watching my every movement. I layed back down on the floor, waiting to see if the dark shape would walk away. 

Not so long after, I still could feel like someone was watching me. The pain I was having on my whole body would get worse, and now that something is watching me, makes it even worse than it was before. I sat back up to see if the figure was finally gone, but I sat down to now see a few more figures. There were now 7 figures… 7 dark scary looking figures and they were all around me, lookin at me. 

Amity: “What?”

I asked out loud, hoping for an answer, but there was none. They just kept looking at me nonstop, like they would not sleep, like they will just watch my every move. 

The pain started to get better, I felt less weak now, and the dark shapes were now walking away from me, except the one that has been standing there this whole time. I was able to properly stand up, and I took that moment to look and it properly, the dark shape. It was watching every movement I did, the shape didn't look familiar, but either way it was checking me. It was as if it was judging me, but then it started to walk away like the others. 

I didn’t know what else to do so I stayed there standing up, waiting for anything else to happen, and then I heard something running towards me. I turned around, I saw right there, a giant monster; It was covered in feathers...and it was like it was a mixture of different creatures. It stared at me for a while and then opened its mouth and ate me.

And then... I woke up to see that it was still night. I sat up and looked around my room, and then looked right to my window, to see the moon and all the stars. I made a spell circle and my scroll appeared. I looked at the time and it was 2 AM. 

Amity: “Huh, too early...”

I said in a low tone to myself, then I noticed how sweaty I was thanks to the dream. 

I tried to go back to sleep, but minutes passed… until it was almost 3 AM. I decided I'll get out of bed and get some water to calm myself down, maybe?. I walked down the stairs quietly, trying to not wake up my parents and my siblings. I stayed in the kitchen for about almost an hour. I drank some water and ate some ice cream from the fridge, since I didn't really feel like making myself something else. After that, I walked up the stairs, now feeling more sleepy. 

I didn’t know exactly why I was getting those nightmares, but I knew I had to sleep so I didn’t feel the need to sleep in the middle of class. If I did, I would get a low grade immediately and it would... affect me.

My bedroom door made some noise while I opened it, but I knew it wouldn't wake up anyone, I then made sure I closed the door behind me. I layed on my bed and looked once again at my ceiling, just thinking about how tired I was. My eyes closing, and closing, more and more, until I was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short!


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always look out for your protective friend.

Willow's POV:

Willow: “Bye dads!” 

I said closing my house door before leaving for school. I was almost leaving when I remembered that I haven't watered my plants. I walked to the backyard and made sure to water all my plants, and that they were getting enough sun. I looked at the time and noticed that I had to hurry up for school or else I’ll be late. Walking to school wasn’t usually this peaceful, which is kind of a good thing since my walk today was calming.

Passing through the park, I saw a few kids trying to make their plant grow with magic. I walked a little closer to them and drew a spell that made their plant grow. It was a Dahlia, a type of flower. One of them noticed me and smiled, then he waved. I smiled back and kept walking to Hexside. I heard my stomach make some kind of noise, I was hungry even after I ate breakfast just some moments ago at my house. I decided I’ll go to the stands to grab a fruit, something that would make me feel full.

Most of the stands were only selling weird Artwork, books, and even poisons, not what I was looking for at the moment. 

Eda: “Hey, plant girl! Come here”

I turned to my left and saw Eda. She recognized me, since Luz invited me over to The Owl House a few days ago to finish some school work. My name isn't “plant girl”, but I guess Eda just forgot or something. I walked over to the stand to see why she called me over.

Willow: “Hello, Eda”

Eda: “Hey, What are you doing around here? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Willow: “I still got some time. I came here to grab something I could eat fast”

Eda: “Oh, that explains it. Well, I got no food right now, but you see that guy over there?”

I turned to where Eda pointed, there was a stand that had a few apples and other stuff.

Eda: “He sells fruits and vegetables, if you want anything that has to do with fast food, he has it”

Willow: “Thanks, Eda”

The stand Eda pointed out at me had at least 3 people in a line waiting there. I thought about it but knew it wouldn’t take me long. Not so long after, I checked the time. It was already 7:20 in the morning, I only had 10 minutes to get an apple, and then make my way to Hexside on time.

Man: “Have a great day, Miss! Anyone else?”

Willow: “Hello, sir”

Man: “Hi, kid, what would you like?”

Willow: “Could I get one of your apples? Just one”

He walked over to where the apples were, then he grabbed one and gave it to me.

Man: “It’ll be 5 snails”

I gave him the five snails, I said ‘thanks’ and then power-walked to Hexside. I still had 7 minutes, enough for me to finish eating and get to class. Once I was inside the giant place, I walked over to my locker, to grab my things and maybe even meet up with Luz and Gus. I didn’t see Luz nor Gus there, so I grabbed my books and went to my first class.

In class, Selene and I had a battle, we always do that in this class. We do it to practice our magic skills and I have improved over the years. I used my plant track magic during the battle while Selene used her Oracle track magic. Both of us got tired so the teacher told us to get some rest, so then other kids could go ahead and battle too. After we both sat down, Selene and I talked for a while there with each other. We weren’t exactly friends or best friends, but we did enjoy talking with each other when we could.

After class ended, I went to my locker again, to see if this time I would meet up with Luz and Gus, maybe.

Luz: “Willow! There you are!”

I turned around and saw Luz and Gus walking towards me. They were getting out of the Illusion coven class. 

Willow: “Hey, guys”

Gus: “Where were you this morning? We almost missed class waiting for you”

Gus was carrying a lot of books in his hands, one of them felt, so I rushed to help him. Luz was already helping him with the half and I wanted to help too.

Willow: “Here you go, Augustus”

Gus: “Thanks”

Willow: “I was making my way to school, but then I got kinda hungry so I had to go see if any stands had something fast for me to eat”

Luz: “That’s alright then”

We spoke a little about our day and anything interesting that might have happened so far. After the short conversation, the bell rang. Luz and I helped Gus put his books inside his locker. Since Gus had a different class compared to Luz and I, we said ‘bye’ to him and then we both started walking to The Abomination track.

The class was fine...until Amity, Bosha and Skara entered the room. I put my hood on, as usual, I put it on when I feel like I’m embarrassed about something or just scared. Bosha and Skara usually sat on the table that was beside mine, but this time they had to sit behind me and Luz since somebody already sat at that table. I did hear Bosha say my name a few times, but she was just speaking to her friend, so I didn’t pay attention.

A while after, the teacher had to leave and he told us he would come back in a few minutes, which left the class with a bunch of conversation around the whole room. Bosha kept talking about something and at some point Luz stood up from her chair. I thought she was gonna go somewhere, so I didn’t ask and just kept on finishing what the teacher told us to do.

I was really concentrated on the work the teacher left for us...that I didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Luz and Amity were battling each other, not until I heard a crash and some screaming in the room.


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz get in some trouble.

Amity’s POV:

The human and I were sitting outside the principal’s office, we were sitting on some kind of bench. Before this, Bosha was bothering Willow, so the human girl here was about to punch Bosha until I told her to not do it. I told the human to battle me instead, If I won she would leave this school and she would have to stop learning magic forever, and if she won I would have to do what she told me to do for a week. 

I might not exactly be best friends with Bosha, but both of us already suffer at home. I would obviously get screamed at by my parents, but at this point I don’t even care what they do to me since I’ve got used to it over the years...I guess.

Luz: “Thanks for the black eye, I appreciate it”

Amity: “Thank you for the bruises”

Luz: “It’s not my fault you decided to battle me”

Amity: “...And it’s not my fault you want to solve your problems with violence”

There was a silence between the both of us for a while, the other girl and me. I had a few bruises on my arms while the human had a black eye. Anyone would expect the halls to be silent at this point, but since class ended, almost every witch was there talking about the battle me and the human had.

Bump: “Please come in, you two”

We both entered the room and sat down in different chairs, close to the principal’s table. He told us to give him a moment, he was gonna get something first. He came back after some minutes with a folder.

Bump: “So you two started some kind of battle...in the middle of class. You might be one of my finest students, but you know this will affect you and your reputation a lot, Ms.Blight?”

Amity: “Y-Yes, sir”

I would have given the blame to the human, but I didn’t.

Bump was writing something in the folder, it said my name. I couldn’t exactly tell what he was writing, but it was about what he assumed was my fault all of this started. 

Even though I didn’t care if my parents did something to me because of this, I was shaking. My heart was also going kinda fast, but in a bad way. Suddenly, my head was full of stuff my parents have done to me, but I managed to put them away. I felt a little uncomfortable...since I could also feel like the girl by my side was watching me.

Luz: “Hey, Mr.Bump”

Bump: “Yes, Ms.Noceda?”

Luz: “I was the one who started this actually, I’m the one who should take the blame”

I don’t know what went through her. Principal Bump stood up to put my folder back, maybe he was getting the human’s folder? Maybe. Once he left I turned to her, I was gonna ask what the heck she was thinking, but she interrupted me.

Amity: “What is wr-”

Luz: “You owe me this one, Little Miss Perfect, now hush”

Bump came back and we acted like nothing happened while he was gone. He put what seemed like someone else’s folder and wrote something there.

Bump: “Since I don’t think the both of you will learn your lesson this easily, you two will partner up for the project you have for the class you had before this”

Both the human and I screamed ‘ _what?_ ’ Then we looked at each other, and then back at the principal. We knew we had a project, the project isn’t so hard since it’s just about investigating some 2 different kinds of demons, but I thought it might be uncomfortable with someone who I don’t exactly hate, but hate at the same time.

In the end we couldn’t do anything about it, we had to work on it together. Afterwards, Bump told us we could leave now since school was over a while ago. We both grabbed our stuff and walked out the room.

We didn’t say anything to each other while walking through the halls of Hexside. I knew I should at least say ‘thank you’ to the human for...you know. I opened the entrance door for the both of us to leave.

Amity: “Thanks for...what you did back there, I guess”

Luz: “You’re saying thanks? That’s strange”

Amity: “Oh, shut it”

We both started walking down the short stairs from outside school. The view was beautiful, the sky had colors of yellow and red now.

Luz: “So uh, about the project... When and where are we doing it?”

Amity: “We can do it at my house, after school tomorrow, maybe?”

She nodded her head in response to my question. 

Amity: “Oh, wait! Come here...”

I made a spell and I grabbed her hand. I placed both of our hands together, inside the _Everlasting Oath_ to unbound it. The human gave me a smile, then she started walking to her house, I guess, while I walked to mine. I didn’t want to go home, I wanted to go to the Library, but I also didn’t want to worry my siblings and parents because I might be getting home late.

I opened my house door to find the house empty. I screamed my sibling’s names about 5 times in a row, I didn’t get any answers. I didn’t find anybody from my family there. I decided to go upstairs, to my room and relax since there weren't people that could bother me right at that moment. Not so long after, I heard some loud noise that came from my scroll. It was my brother.

‘ _Hey, Mittens! Mom and dad said they won’t come home until tomorrow night. As for me and Em, we are going to get home late since we’re gonna hang out with some friends!_ ’ 

I answered with ‘ _Okay, have fun_ ’ and then I just layed on my bed. That’s when I heard the same sound come from my scroll. ‘ _Also, don’t go to bed late and remember to eat something for dinner!_ ’ My brother said.

I made a spell in the air to put my scroll away, then decided to change my clothes into more comfortable ones. While changing, I looked at my arms, they hurted a lot and the only thing I could do was to hide it so nobody could notice and for me to not look at them. There wasn’t much I could do...rather than re-read one of my Azura books for the 10th time this month.


	6. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes to Amity's house.

Luz’s POV:

I started to pack up my stuff, I was gonna stay over at Amity’s house to start our project. I checked the time, it was almost 7 pm. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs.

Luz: “Bye Eda, bye King!”

Eda: “Wait, Where are you going?”

I started to walk over the door, but before I could open it, Eda stopped me by throwing one of her hands to my head. I froze and looked at her.

Luz: “I’m going to stay the night over at someone’s house, it’s for a school project”

Eda just nodded and told me to be careful my way there. Then her hand started to walk towards Eda, and then she placed it back in where it was before.

I opened the door, said ‘ _bye_ ’ to Hooty, and started to walk to Amity’s house. I took my phone out and went to my contacts, Amity gave me her number this morning. I asked her how exactly her house looked like and once she answered, I continued to walk.

* * *

There were a few kids playing around in the park. One of them noticed me and just waved, I just smiled at her awkwardly since I really didn't want to deal with any of them, or I don't know. 

“ _Are you coming or not?_ ”

Amity messaged me. I told her I was on my way, kinda close and she just left my message on read after that. I was finally outside her house, it was...a big house. I knocked on her door a few times, but nobody answered, until I decided to knock again and that’s when the door opened.

Luz: “About time you let me in-”

???: “Who are you again? Why are you here?”

I looked up to see a girl and a boy, they seemed a few years older than me.

Luz: “I’m here for a school project I have with Amity, is she here?”

???: “Oh, yeah. She’s our sister, and she is here”

???: “Hey, Mittens! Someone is here for you”

They told me to come in and sit down while I waited for Amity. I looked around at the inside of the house and it seemed like they were wealthy. There were a lot of pictures in the walls, most of them had two adults and three young kids in them, the other pictures only had Amity and her siblings in them. Those pictures of Amity and the other two seemed new. 

???: “So...What’s your name?”

Luz: “I’m Luz, what’re yours?”

Edric: “I’m Edric, she’s Emira”

Emira winked at me, which made me blush and laugh nervously. Not so long after, I heard someone walking downstairs. Amity entered the room and told me to follow her so we could start our project. 

Emira: “Tell us if you need ant help, Mittens!”

Amity rolled her eyes and continued walking upstairs with me. 

Luz: “ _Mittens_? Is that like your nickname?”

Amity: “Yeah, don't mention it”

Her room looked nice and she had a lot of books in there. She told me she was gonna get a few books for us to use. I decided to sit on her bed, I looked to the side and then something caught my eye...A book “ _The Good Witch Azura_ ”. I smirked and opened the book, that’s when Amity opened the door and came in with about 4 other books. She also brought a computer for us to do the project.

Luz: “You also like to read Azura books?”

Amity placed the books in her bed and then nodded in answer to my question. She grabbed one of the books and then sat in her bed with me. I placed the Azura book back where it was before, and then sat closer to Amity. She opened the book to the first page and gave it to me, then she grabbed her computer and placed it on her upper leg. 

Amity: “You can choose whatever demons you want us both to do for this project”

I kinda nodded in response and then started to look through the pages. “ _Adegast...Kikimora…_ ” I was reading the names of some demons in my head. “ _Snaggle Back...Giraffes…_ ”.

Luz: “Wait--Giraffes are considered demons?”

Amity: “Yup, we banned those guys. They were too _freaky_ apparently”

‘How could Giraffes be so freaky?’ I wanted to ask, but I stayed quiet and continued reading. It took me a while to decide what two demons I would choose for us to do, but then I decided we would use Kikimora and Adegast for our project. Amity searched information about Adegast, while I searched information about Kikimora. Hours passed by faster than I thought...and before I knew, it was almost midnight. Edric passed by to give us something to eat, it had been a few hours since Amity and I had any food.

After we finished eating, Amity grabbed the plates and walked downstairs to leave them in the kitchen. I layed down in her bed to relax for a bit after eating all that food. Then, I heard a door open downstairs, the entrance door. A conversation started between two or three people, but I couldn’t hear what exactly they were saying. 

She was taking too long to come back, so I stood up and decided to go check what she was doing. “That grade wasn’t enough” I heard a woman say “You’re a Blight, you have to be the perf-”. The woman stopped before finishing her sentence and looked at me. There was a man by her side, they both were in front of Amity. 

???: “And who is she, Amity?”

Amity turned and looked at me and just stayed quiet for a while. She turned to the woman and looked at her in the eyes.

Amity: “She’s...someone from school. She’s here for a project”

The woman looked at me again. Suddenly, she smiled at me, but it was obvious she was trying too hard to smile.

???: “Don’t go to sleep too late, you two”

She moved closer to Amity and whispered something in her ear. Amity’s face suddenly went to a scared-but-not so scared face. She nodded in response to whatever the woman had told her and walked over to me. Amity grabbed my wrist, and we both walked upstairs to her room. She closed her room door after we entered, then she yawned.

Luz: “Feeling sleepy, huh, Blight?”

Amity: “Shut up”

Amity sat in her bed, beside me. She grabbed the computer and a book to continue with the project.

Luz: “So...that woman and men...are they like-”

Amity: “Yes, yes they are my parents”

We continued working on our project for a few more hours, until we both got really tired. Amity gave me a blanket that she found in her closet so I could sleep. She told me she would continue with the project and finish it while I slept. I took my jacket, beanie, and shoes off before going to sleep. 

I started to lay down in her bed slowly. Her bed was...really comfy and comfortable. I looked up at the ceiling and started to think about my mom. ‘I haven't texted her in a while... Could she be okay? What happens if she finds out I'm not at camp? What will she do if she does find out?’. I was about to stand up and reach out for my backpack, but then I then I remembered she would be asleep at this point. 

I moved my body to the left, then again to the right. I did this a few times just trying to stop over thinking about my mom, and to finally be able to sleep. Amity noticed this and asked me if I was feeling okay. I just told her I wasn't able to sleep for whatever reason. 

She stayed quiet for a while, then she asked me if I liked head scratches and if I felt relaxed by them. I nodded in response to her question, she moved closer to me and then groaned. 

Amity: “Promise you won't tell anyone I ever did this”

I smirked and then giggled a little. I looked at her and nodded. 

Luz: “I promise...Does that mean we are friends?”

Amity: “Ha! In your dreams”


	7. Ten years, One day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz follows Eda to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the episodes "Understanding Willow" from The Owl House, and "The Fifty Year Night" from Hilda.

Luz’s POV:

I finished eating breakfast and walked out of Amity’s house. I started to head over the stands, Eda would usually be there at this time and King would be there too, accompanying her. I looked everywhere, there were only stands selling artwork and food, but there was no signal of Eda. I looked in the spot where Eda usually places her stand, but it wasn’t there, so I decided I should head over The Owl House.

Hooty was talking to some butterflies that were close to him. There were a few magazines outside close to Hooty, they looked kinda old and they had a lot of colors on them, they all looked the same. I grabbed the magazines and opened the door. I was about to scream Eda and King’s names....but then I saw Eda open a portal and go through it.

Luz: “Huh…”

The portal was still opened. I closed the door and placed the magazines on the couch. I examined the big purple portal that was in front of me, then I just thought something interesting could be behind it, so I walked through the portal. 

For a second, I didn’t see anything rather than just black, until the color faded and I stood there outside. I was close to some stands and the place looked kinda...old. I looked around for Eda, but she wasn’t near. I walked over to a stand to ask someone what year it was, it was obviously a different year judging by how old everything looked.

Luz: “Hello, Mister”

???: “Hey there kiddo, need anything?”

Luz: “Yeah. Uh, What year is it?”

???: “It’s 2010…”

Luz: “Oh--Okay, thank you”

I walked away to continue exploring, and look around. “Ten years...why would Eda go back Ten years in the past?” I asked myself, “Perhaps Eda could be at The Owl House?” Maybe she could be there after all. 

The forest looked almost the same, almost. I was about to walk over to Hooty when I got close to the house, but then I remembered this was the past. Anything I did to change the past could affect the future...it’s just common sense, right? I saw as a mosquito caught Hooty’s attention, and he got distracted by it, so I took my chances and started running towards the big house.

I didn’t get close to Hooty, I just ran over to the side so he wouldn’t see me. I found a window and looked through it. I saw Eda and King fighting about something, but this Eda looked a bit younger, so it wasn’t the Eda I was looking for.

Past Eda: “Seriously, King?”

Past King: “This was your fault too!” 

Past Eda: “OH--Really?”

Past King: “Yes, really”

I decided to leave while I could and got out of there. I really didn’t know what else to do...I could continue searching for Eda or I could go and continue to explore. Well, I really couldn’t find Eda around, so I choose to continue exploring.

Mostly everything looked different. I was walking close to the park, when I accidentally bumped into something- more like someone.

Luz: “Hey! Watch where you--”

I looked down to face a little girl, she looked like a mini version of Amity...just that she looked more adorable and innocent-looking. 

Past Amity: “I’m sorry, Miss”

Luz: “Y-You don’t have worry about that anymore”

She gave me a smile and then ran away. I looked to where she ran over to...there stood Willow, but her younger version of course. Willow had shown Gus and I a few pictures of when she was younger at school. Young Willow and Amity were there playing happily with each other. To be honest, It was kinda surprising since I never imagined the two of them as friends in their childhood. 

Some adults started to walk over to Willow and Amity, their parents. Amity and Willow hugged each other and then left the park. I looked over a bench and saw a familiar face...Eda. I ran over to her and sat by her side.

Eda: “Luz--? What are you doing here?”

Luz: “I saw you enter through a portal when I got home, I came looking for you…”

I noticed Eda was looking at someone that was sitting on another bench, not so far from us. It was Eda I saw earlier at The Owl House from the past, there she was talking and smiling beside her sister.

Luz: “Why are you here anyways, looking at your past-self?”

Eda looked down for a moment and stayed quiet.Then she looked right up again, but she didn’t look at me.

Eda: “I guess...I just miss those days when I used to hang out with Lilith a lot. She has started to gain more responsibilities, so she doesn’t have much time to hang out with me like before”

Luz: “...So, why come time traveling?”

Eda: “A few months ago, I found a spell that could open a portal and take you to the past”

Her voice sounded happy, but sad at the same time. She stopped talking and then looked at me. 

Eda: “I started to come here, to the past, almost every day...since y’know. I can watch and remember the memories I had with her”

It reminded me of my younger brother, Luca. We used to spend a lot of time together too, in the Human Realm. But when I turned 15, which was a few years ago, things changed for us both. I looked at past Eda and Lilith, they were both laughing at whatever Eda had said at that time. I turned to Eda, she was smiling while looking at her past-self...She really missed her sister.

Luz: “Perhaps you and Lilith can plan to meet each other?”

Eda stayed quiet, and turned to me afterwards. She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but I interrupted her.

Luz: “What I’m trying to say is; What if you ask Lilith when she is free, and you guys can start hanging out again, maybe?”

Eda: “Maybe. Anyways, let’s get going”

She smiled and stood up. I did the same and we started to walk away from the park and to the stands, so we could go back to the present.


	8. Boiling Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has to stay at The Owl House due to the Boiling Rain. She receives an unexpected guest.

Luz’s POV:

Eda and I walked through the portal and got back to the present. I told Eda about the magazines I found at the front door this morning, and gave them to her. She made a spell with her finger and the magazines started to flow around. They started moving by themselves to Eda’s room.

King: “Luz!”

Luz: “Hey, there, King”

The little demon started to run towards me making cute sounds. He got close to me and then hugged me tight.

King: “Where were you? It felt like you guys left for a few years!”

Eda: “Calm down. We only left for about 10 minutes, not 10 years”

King: “Still, it felt like an eternity”

The witch just rolled her eyes and called for Owlbert. The staff came as fast as the wind and hit Eda by accident. An “ow!” came from Eda’s mouth, but she stood back up and grabbed her staff.

Eda: “Hey there, Owlbert. You hungry?”

A cute little “hoot” came from Owlbert in response to the question, and sat on Eda’s shoulder. Then, she started walking towards the kitchen to get him something. I yawned and sat on the couch with my phone in my hands. King came afterwards and asked me to scratch his tummy for a bit.

I started to scroll through social media since I had nothing else to do. Eda was apparently having trouble with something since there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. 

There wasn’t anything interesting on Instagram, so I decided to text my mom--You know, to see how she was doing. “Hey mami, ¿Cómo estás?” I didn’t know what else to text...Maybe I could ask her how her day has been?

“How has your day at work been? Is Luca doing okay? Love youuu <3!!!” 

I turned off my phone since I didn’t get a response. She might be busy, maybe she was still at work or who knows. I heard Eda groan from the kitchen, and then she walked upstairs with Owlbert still in her shoulder. After a while, she came back down with some feathers in her arms.

Luz: “Hey, Eda--you have some feathers in your arms”

Eda: “Yeah, I know, kid. It’s because of the curse. I will be heading to the market to get more food, AND more elixirs. Don’t make a mess while I’m gone, you two”

I just chuckled and King told her he would never make a mess. Eda rolled her eyes, and started walking over to the door with some elixir empty bottles. I heard the door close, shut, and continued scratching King’s tummy.

King got sleepy and I decided to take a break. I noticed that it was pretty dark in the room, so I went upstairs to get some paper. I started to draw light spell glyphs, and the living room was less dark now. About 20 minutes later, it started to rain and King woke up.

Luz: “Look, King! It's raining”

The rain reminded me of when my mom, lil’ bro, and I used to go outside and play with it. We used to stay there for a long time and jump around. Our neighbors would usually make fun of us for doing that and ask if we needed help, but we didn’t care, we were just having fun. 

Luz: “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go outside”

King: “Hey--wait!”

I started to run over to the door. Before I could even open it, I felt someone grab my shoe, trying to get my attention.

King: “Are you crazy? That’s boiling rain, you could get hurt!”

Luz: “Huh...alright, then”

We both sat on the couch again, and I turned on my phone to see if I had any notifications. 

“Hola Cariño, I'm good. I just finished my shift, work was the same as usual. 

Your brother is doing okay! He just kinda looks sad, it must be because I send you to camp. But you'll come back soon, so I'm sure he'll be back to normal. 

How is camp? Have you made any new friends?”

I sat there thinking of what exactly to respond. I wasn't ready to bring up the fact that I wasn't actually at camp yet. 

“Camp is alright. I made some friends, they are fun ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ”

She answered with a heart and then said she had to take care of Luca, so I told her to take care and turned off my phone again. I stood up and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything. “Chips...more chips...cupcakes--Hot chocolate?”

It was surprising to see Hot chocolate here on the Boiling Isles, maybe Eda found it when Owlbert brought her some stuff from the Human Realm. But hey, I could never say no to Hot Chocolate. I started to prepare some, and King came running into the room like lighting.

King: “What’s that horrifically delicious smell?”

Luz: “I’m making hot chocolate, you want me to make you some?”

The small demon nodded and got closer to see how I made it, he was fascinated by it. I tried my best not to laugh...I ended up laughing. This made him pretty mad knowing that I was laughing because of him, but eh. 

We heard someone knock on the door a few times. I assumed it was Eda, so I told Hooty to let her in. I told King to stay there, and I went over to greet her.

Luz: “Hey, E--Santo dios...”

Instead of meeting with the Owl Lady, I met with someone else. Hooty was annoying her by asking random questions, she looked annoyed and it was obvious she wanted to destroy him.

Hooty: “Why is your hair green? Are you single? You are-”

Amity: “Alright, shut up”

She drew a spell in the air with her hand and then fire came out of it. She walked closer to him, almost placing the fire in his face.

Luz: “Blight…”

Amity: “Human girl…”

Luz: “My name is Luz, not ‘Human girl’ for your information”

Amity: “Whatever you say, Luz”

Amity closed the door before Hooty could ask another question. One of her hands looked kinda burned, but it wasn’t from the fire spell, it must have been because of the rain. 

Luz: “So why are you here again?”

Amity: “I didn’t know you lived here, you dumb-dumb. I just came for shelter”

I rolled my eyes and told her she could sit on the couch. I went upstairs to get some bandages for her arm and her hands. It took me a while to find them, but I did in the end. 

I walked downstairs to see that Amity was scratching King’s tummy. She didn’t look angry and annoyed anymore, she looked relaxed. 

Once she noticed me, she quickly let go of King and acted like nothing happened. I only smirked and walked closer to her. 

Luz: “So what were you doing that made you try to look for shelter here?”

Amity: “I was practicing my magic here on the woods and then it started to rain. I saw this big house and you know...”

Then, I asked her if she wanted some Hot Chocolate, which I only got a “The--What now?” as a response. I totally forgot they didn't know what that was here. 

I went to the kitchen to get the Hot Chocolates and make another for Amity. I could hear King asking Amity questions, just like Hooty did at first. I finished preparing Amity’s drink, so I quickly called King so he could grab his Hot Chocolate.

Luz: “Here you go, Blight”

King: “Hmm! This tastes delicious, Luz!”

I smiled at the small demon and just gave him a few head pats. I immediately looked at Amity, she looked at me and then she looked back at her drink.

Amity: “It’s fine, the taste of this is fine”

Luz: “Glad you liked it. Oh--Also, give me your hand”

Amity: “Why?”

Luz: “Just give me your hand already”

I grabbed the bandage and placed it on her hand. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at why I did that.

King: “Another boo boo buddy? Hurray!”

Amity: “So...You live here, with--uh, them?”

Luz: “Yeah! I also live with Eda. You guys call her the Owl Lady”

She just continued drinking her Hot Chocolate, but her face said something like “Oh dear, she lives with a criminal”. After we finished with our drinks, I washed the cups and went back to the living room. King got sleepy and decided to sleep on my lap, while me and Amity had a conversation. 


	9. Not Such a Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes back home after the rain goes away.

Amity's POV:

There was a silence between Luz and me, and we just continued to drink the…“ _hot chocolate_ ”. I made a spell and looked at my scroll’s screen to see if I had any notifications. The only notifications I had were from a group chat I’m in with Boscha, Skara, and Cat. They usually talked about boys and gossip with each other, you know, what some girls usually do. I just read the messages- as usual, of course- and then just made another spell to make my scroll disappear. 

Luz: “So...about yesterday-”

Amity: “What about it?”

Luz: “You know...last night”

I groaned and told her that meant nothing. It’s not like I kissed her or anything related to that, so it didn’t mean anything to me in any way. Not in a loving-relationship kind of way, nor a friend-relationship sort of way. 

Amity: “That was nothing, just forget I ever did that”

Luz: “Come on! Is it this hard to befriend you?”

Why would she want to befriend me? I know she asked me last night if we were friends, but I didn’t think she actually wanted to be my friend. I just kept quiet and looked away from the human.

Luz: “What if you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

Amity: “...why?”

Luz: “Because I want to get to know you better”

I placed my drink on a table that was near me and looked at her again. She did the same and sat closer to me.

Amity: “As long as it isn’t any personal stuff”

Luz: “Alright then”

Amity: “Let’s get this over with already”

She smiled and started to think about what exactly she would ask me. Luz asked about my favorite color, what type of books I like to read, simple questions. We heard someone open the front door and then close it.

Eda: “Hey, Luz--and...possibly Luz’s friend”

Luz: “Hey there, Owl Lady”

The Owl Lady went to the kitchen and I heard as she placed the market bags she had in her hands. 

Amity: “It’s not raining anymore. I’ll be heading home now”

Luz: “Alright, bah-bye”

I started to walk away from the woods. It was pretty quiet and dark, but it’s not like I even care about that. I made a spell to check my scroll for any possible notification, and there were 2 missing calls and 4 messages from my brother, Edric.

“We’re on our way home! The movie was pretty boring”

The twins went to the movies with Mom and dad. They even invited me so I could go with them, but I declined. I am not close to my parents, besides that the movies they picked were usually only documentaries about stuff. Anything that has to do with mom and dad is a no-no.

“Mom asks why you aren’t home.

Also, we bought you your favorite food for dinner.

Please answer Mittensss”

I responded with “I’m on my way home, alright? Thanks for buying me some dinner”. But dammit. I was unlucky that they were home already, but at least they bought me dinner. My mother is obviously going to interrogate me just to find out why I didn’t stay home. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around but there was nobody.

Alone, It was pretty lonely. There were some stands but with nobody surrounding them like usually. People here don’t usually work and sell stuff at this time of the night. I just continued to walk to my house, thinking that what I heard was just my imagination.

There were sounds of more footsteps of people following me. I turned around as quickly as I could, but once again, there was nobody.

Amity: “Alright, get out of wherever you’re hiding”

I could only hear the wind now, and I looked around for anyone who might be following me. I started to walk away from the stands and then I rushed over to my house. 

Once I was in the area, I took a moment to get my breath back. I opened the door and there was nothing but darkness. I reached for the light switch and turned the lights on.

Mrs.Blight: “Why were you outside without my permission?”

Amity: “I went outside to practice my magic in the woods, nothing serious”

Mrs.Blight: “There was boiling rain, why would you go outside?”

I stood there silent and then noticed she was looking at my arm. She moved closer to me and grabbed my arm with one hand.

Mrs.Blight: “Nothing serious, huh? Where did you get those bandages?”

Amity: “I...I found them on the floor”

She just looked at me again and gave me a bag with food in it. My mother left the room, and I walked upstairs to my room.

I changed to some pink-large-pants, and a white top with a pink melting-heart in the middle. I took out my scroll to look at the group chat...I don’t want the messages to add up because I don’t see them at all, okay? Besides, sometimes there’s some kind of tea and I can’t miss that. 

“So then he ran away like a scared cat”

“He’s such a baby! Ha!”

Nevermind, no tea today, just making fun of people again. I turned off my scroll and made it disappear. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked at the ceiling wondering what to do, then I started to ask myself questions. “Am I the perfect child mom made me? Am I being a nice person?...No I’m not”. 

At this point it was a routine that I usually started to do this and just look at the ceiling while doing it. “Could have someone actually followed me on my way here?”. 

Now thinking about that, it made me feel more creeped out than before. What if it wasn't my mind going crazy? 

I somehow managed to get back to reality, and I decided I would read one of my books. It was very peaceful until they came in. 

Edric: “Hey, Mittens!”

Emira: “Whatcha doin'?”

Amity: “Just reading, the usual”

They walked closer and sat by my side, then they took a look at the book I was reading. 

Emira: “Seems interesting”

Edric messed my hair and stood up with Emira. They walked over to the door to leave. 

Edric: “Don't go to sleep too late, sis

Amity's POV:

There was a silence between Luz and me, and we just continued to drink the…“hot chocolate”. I made a spell and looked at my scroll’s screen to see if I had any notifications. The only notifications I had were from a group chat I’m in with Boscha, Skara, and Cat. 

They usually talked about boys and gossip with each other, you know, what some girls usually do. I just read the messages- as usual, of course- and then just made another spell to make my scroll disappear. 

Luz: “So...about yesterday-”

Amity: “What about it?”

Luz: “You know...last night”

I groaned and told her that meant nothing. It’s not like I kissed her or anything related to that, so it didn’t mean anything to me in any way. Not in a loving-relationship kind of way, nor a friend-relationship sort of way. 

Amity: “That was nothing, just forget I ever did that”

Luz: “Come on! Is it this hard to befriend you?”

Why would she want to befriend me? I know she asked me last night if we were friends, but I didn’t think she actually wanted to be my friend. I just kept quiet and looked away from the human.

Luz: “What if you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

Amity: “...why?”

Luz: “Because I want to get to know you better”

I placed my drink on a table that was near me and looked at her again. She did the same and sat closer to me.

Amity: “As long as it isn’t any personal stuff”

Luz: “Alright then”

Amity: “Let’s get this over with already”

She smiled and started to think about what exactly she would ask me. Luz asked about my favorite color, what type of books I like to read, simple questions. We heard someone open the front door and then close it.

Eda: “Hey, Luz--and...possibly Luz’s friend”

Luz: “Hey there, Owl Lady”

The Owl Lady went to the kitchen and I heard as she placed the market bags she had in her hands. 

Amity: “It’s not raining anymore. I’ll be heading home now”

Luz: “Alright, bah-bye”

I started to walk away from the woods. It was pretty quiet and dark, but it’s not like I even care about that. I made a spell to check my scroll for any possible notification, and there were 2 missing calls and 4 messages from my brother, Edric.

“We’re on our way home! The movie was pretty boring”

The twins went to the movies with Mom and dad. They even invited me so I could go with them, but I declined. I am not close to my parents, besides that the movies they picked were usually only documentaries about stuff. Anything that has to do with mom and dad is a no-no.

“Mom asks why you aren’t home.

Also, we bought you your favorite food for dinner.

Please answer Mittensss”

I responded with “I’m on my way home, alright? Thanks for buying me some dinner”. But dammit. I was unlucky that they were home already, but at least they bought me dinner. My mother is obviously going to interrogate me just to find out why I didn’t stay home. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around but there was nobody.

Alone, It was pretty lonely. There were some stands but with nobody surrounding them like usually. People here don’t usually work and sell stuff at this time of the night. I just continued to walk to my house, thinking that what I heard was just my imagination.

There were sounds of more footsteps of people following me. I turned around as quickly as I could, but once again, there was nobody.

Amity: “Alright, get out of wherever you’re hiding”

I could only hear the wind now, and I looked around for anyone who might be following me. I started to walk away from the stands and then I rushed over to my house. 

Once I was in the area, I took a moment to get my breath back. I opened the door and there was nothing but darkness. I reached for the light switch and turned the lights on.

Mrs.Blight: “Why were you outside without my permission?”

Amity: “I went outside to practice my magic in the woods, nothing serious”

Mrs.Blight: “There was boiling rain, why would you go outside?”

I stood there silent and then noticed she was looking at my arm. She moved closer to me and grabbed my arm with one hand.

Mrs.Blight: “Nothing serious, huh? Where did you get those bandages?”

Amity: “I...I found them on the floor”

She just looked at me again and gave me a bag with food in it. My mother left the room, and I walked upstairs to my room.

I changed to some pink-large-pants, and a white top with a pink melting-heart in the middle. I took out my scroll to look at the group chat...I don’t want the messages to add up because I don’t see them at all, okay? Besides, sometimes there’s some kind of tea and I can’t miss that. 

“So then he ran away like a scared cat”

“He’s such a baby! Ha!”

Nevermind, no tea today, just making fun of people again. I turned off my scroll and made it disappear. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked at the ceiling wondering what to do, then I started to ask myself questions. “Am I the perfect child mom made me? Am I being a nice person?...No I’m not”. 

At this point it was a routine that I usually started to do this and just look at the ceiling while doing it. “Could have someone actually followed me on my way here?”. 

Now thinking about that, it made me feel more creeped out than before. What if it wasn't my mind going crazy? 

I somehow managed to get back to reality, and I decided I would read one of my books. It was very peaceful until they came in. 

Edric: “Hey, Mittens!”

Emira: “Whatcha doin'?”

Amity: “Just reading, the usual”

They walked closer and sat by my side, then they took a look at the book I was reading. 

Emira: “Seems interesting”

Edric messed my hair and stood up with Emira. They walked over to the door to leave. 

Edric: “Don't go to sleep too late, sis

Amity's POV:

There was a silence between Luz and me, and we just continued to drink the…“hot chocolate”. I made a spell and looked at my scroll’s screen to see if I had any notifications. The only notifications I had were from a group chat I’m in with Boscha, Skara, and Cat. 

They usually talked about boys and gossip with each other, you know, what some girls usually do. I just read the messages- as usual, of course- and then just made another spell to make my scroll disappear. 

Luz: “So...about yesterday-”

Amity: “What about it?”

Luz: “You know...last night”

I groaned and told her that meant nothing. It’s not like I kissed her or anything related to that, so it didn’t mean anything to me in any way. Not in a loving-relationship kind of way, nor a friend-relationship sort of way. 

Amity: “That was nothing, just forget I ever did that”

Luz: “Come on! Is it this hard to befriend you?”

Why would she want to befriend me? I know she asked me last night if we were friends, but I didn’t think she actually wanted to be my friend. I just kept quiet and looked away from the human.

Luz: “What if you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

Amity: “...why?”

Luz: “Because I want to get to know you better”

I placed my drink on a table that was near me and looked at her again. She did the same and sat closer to me.

Amity: “As long as it isn’t any personal stuff”

Luz: “Alright then”

Amity: “Let’s get this over with already”

She smiled and started to think about what exactly she would ask me. Luz asked about my favorite color, what type of books I like to read, simple questions. We heard someone open the front door and then close it.

Eda: “Hey, Luz--and...possibly Luz’s friend”

Luz: “Hey there, Owl Lady”

The Owl Lady went to the kitchen and I heard as she placed the market bags she had in her hands. 

Amity: “It’s not raining anymore. I’ll be heading home now”

Luz: “Alright, bah-bye”

I started to walk away from the woods. It was pretty quiet and dark, but it’s not like I even care about that. I made a spell to check my scroll for any possible notification, and there were 2 missing calls and 4 messages from my brother, Edric.

“We’re on our way home! The movie was pretty boring”

The twins went to the movies with Mom and dad. They even invited me so I could go with them, but I declined. I am not close to my parents, besides that the movies they picked were usually only documentaries about stuff. Anything that has to do with mom and dad is a no-no.

“ _Mom asks why you aren’t home._

__

_ Also, we bought you your favorite food for dinner. _

__

_Please answer Mittensss_ ”

I responded with “ _I’m on my way home, alright? Thanks for buying me some dinner_ ”. But dammit. I was unlucky that they were home already, but at least they bought me dinner. My mother is obviously going to interrogate me just to find out why I didn’t stay home. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around but there was nobody.

Alone, It was pretty lonely. There were some stands but with nobody surrounding them like usually. People here don’t usually work and sell stuff at this time of the night. I just continued to walk to my house, thinking that what I heard was just my imagination.

There were sounds of more footsteps of people following me. I turned around as quickly as I could, but once again, there was nobody.

Amity: “Alright, get out of wherever you’re hiding”

I could only hear the wind now, and I looked around for anyone who might be following me. I started to walk away from the stands and then I rushed over to my house. 

Once I was in the area, I took a moment to get my breath back. I opened the door and there was nothing but darkness. I reached for the light switch and turned the lights on.

Mrs.Blight: “Why were you outside without my permission?”

Amity: “I went outside to practice my magic in the woods, nothing serious”

Mrs.Blight: “There was boiling rain, why would you go outside?”

I stood there silent and then noticed she was looking at my arm. She moved closer to me and grabbed my arm with one hand.

Mrs.Blight: “Nothing serious, huh? Where did you get those bandages?”

Amity: “I...I found them on the floor”

She just looked at me again and gave me a bag with food in it. My mother left the room, and I walked upstairs to my room.

I changed to some pink-large-pants, and a white top with a pink melting-heart in the middle. I took out my scroll to look at the group chat...I don’t want the messages to add up because I don’t see them at all, okay? Besides, sometimes there’s some kind of tea and I can’t miss that. 

“So then he ran away like a scared cat”

“He’s such a baby! Ha!”

Nevermind, no tea today, just making fun of people again. I turned off my scroll and made it disappear. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked at the ceiling wondering what to do, then I started to ask myself questions. “Am I the perfect child mom made me? Am I being a nice person?...No I’m not”. 

At this point it was a routine that I usually started to do this and just look at the ceiling while doing it. “Could have someone actually followed me on my way here?”. 

Now thinking about that, it made me feel more creeped out than before. What if it wasn't my mind going crazy? 

I somehow managed to get back to reality, and I decided I would read one of my books. It was very peaceful until they came in. 

Edric: “Hey, Mittens!”

Emira: “Whatcha doin'?”

Amity: “Just reading, the usual”

They walked closer and sat by my side, then they took a look at the book I was reading. 

Emira: “Seems interesting”

Edric messed my hair and stood up with Emira. They walked over to the door to leave. 

Edric: “Don't go to sleep too late, sis"

Amity: “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say”

They closed the door and I rolled my eyes. It was getting pretty late so it was better if I for once listened to my brother. I closed the book, placed it on my desk, and layed on bed. 

Amity: “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say”

They closed the door and I rolled my eyes. It was getting pretty late so it was better if I for once listened to my brother. I closed the book, placed it on my desk, and layed on bed. 

Amity: “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say”

They closed the door and I rolled my eyes. It was getting pretty late so it was better if I for once listened to my brother. I closed the book, placed it on my desk, and layed on bed. 


End file.
